


Less (But Definitely More) Than Three

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you got this many people you love, it's hard to stay sad on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less (But Definitely More) Than Three

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Finn's Valentine's Day Twitter shenanigans of being flirty with Bayley before declaring he ships himself with Sami Zayn, I asked the important question: ¿Por qué no los dos?
> 
> Out of that spilled a gratuitous poly fic where Bayley loves everyone on Valentine's Day, but mostly four people in particular.
> 
> Thanks to Missy for the feedback before posting!
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE (1/23/17): Hi guys, this is Ashley way after the fact. I have not touched my AO3 account in a while, but I wanted to leave a note here. As you may notice by the tags, this fic includes Enzo Amore. Granted, he is a minor character in the grand scheme of this fic with the focus mostly on others, but I wanted to write a disclaimer that this was written prior to the knowledge of the sexual assault allegations that lead to his release from WWE. I may edit this particular fic to include different characters at a later date, but I have not supported Enzo for several months now and do not condone his actions.

“Hey Bay, you awake yet?”

Bayley stirred gently against Sami’s broad chest, her eyes opening slowly in the light of Finn’s room. Everything was mostly colorful blurs until she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Getting there…”

“Okay good, because Carmella is blowing up your phone,” Sami whispered before gently kissing Bayley on the top of her head. “I don’t know how you sleep through it rattling the nightstand.”

Bayley smiled and looked over at Finn, gently snoring and half hanging out of the bed. While his ankle was getting better, it was leading to some weird sleeping positions as he avoided tweaking it even further. “Not as well as he is, apparently.”

She leaned over and kissed his head, which only caused as slight twitch from him before he settled back into his deep sleep. She turned back to Sami, kissing him on the lips as she reached for her phone. “You wanna wake up Finn while I talk to Carmella?”

“I don’t know… I’ve already interrupted someone’s dreams this morning.”

Bayley’s phone started buzzing with a FaceTime call from Carmella. “I was already starting to wake up when you got me up. Plus, you’re the nicest thing to wake up to any morning. I don’t think he’ll mind.”

A sheepish grin crossed Sami’s face, making his pale cheeks blush pink. Bayley giggled as she scooched out of bed and accepted Carmella’s call. As she walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, Carmella’s smiling face appeared on the screen. “HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, MY LOVE!”

As groggy as Bayley was, she still broke out into the doofiest grin. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.”

“Ohmygod, did I wake you up, sweetie? I’m SO sorry!”

“No no, you’re fine, love,” she said, rubbing her eyes again. “I think you woke Sami up though.”

Carmella gasped and pouted. Bayley couldn’t help but love how perfect she looked, even first thing in the morning. “I’m sorry, Bayley. I know we said we were spending today with our boys, but I just couldn’t go today without seeing my favorite girl. Tell Sami I’ll make it up to him later.”

“It’s alright, Carm,” Sami shouted as he walked into the kitchen. He popped over Bayley’s shoulder, giving one of his sideways smiles to her. “Not your fault I’m a light sleeper.”

“Still, I feel bad…”

“Hey, is that Sami,” asked a voice off screen on Carmella’s end.

“And Bayley. Come say hi, Zo!”

Before Bayley could blink, Enzo popped into frame, cheek to cheek with Carmella. “Hey, there’s my favorite girl’s favorite girl!”

“That’s called a metamour, Enzo,” Cass said matter of factly behind the two of them. Carmella adjusted the frame to accommodate him as he stooped down to Enzo’s level.

“Hey, I ain’t as good with the fancy words as you are. That’s why I keep you around.”

“And other reasons…”

Cass waggled his eyebrows at Enzo as Carmella laughed. Enzo just shrugged. “Hey, no lies there.”

“Okay boys,” sighed Carmella, wiping her eyes as her laughter died down, “Let me finish up with Bayley, then we’ll spend the rest of the day doing whatever. Okay?”

“You got it, love,” Cass said, kissing Carmella on the cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day, you three.”

“Yeah, send our love to Finn,” Enzo finished as he made smoochy faces at the screen. “Love you guys!”

Carmella just shook her head with a smile as her boys disappeared from the screen. “Those boys, I swear.”

“Hey, if you can’t spend today with me, there’s no one else I’d rather see you with today.”

“Awww,” Carmella cooed, touching her hand to her chest. “You’re going to make me cry, baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. We still on for our date on Wednesday?”

“Of course,” Carmella said. “Now, go have breakfast with those sweet boys of yours. Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetie.”

The both of them blew kisses at the screens and waved to each other until Carmella ended the call a few seconds later. Bayley sighed happily as she set her phone down on the kitchen table. “I really like that Carmella girl, Sami. I think I’ll keep her.”

“What about us?”

Bayley looked up as Finn hobbled into the room on one of his crutches, looking a bit bleary eyed still as he looked around at both her and Sami. “You gonna keep us too,” he asked with a playful smile. His brogue sounded even nicer in the morning after just waking up.

She stood up and walked over to Finn, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a gentle kiss. “Of course I am. Who says I can’t keep you all?”

Finn chuckled as he looked at Bayley. “Just checking,” he purred. “I like being kept by you.”

A statement like that would have normally distracted Bayley, but the simultaneous sound of the tea kettle and her phone going off again brought her out of her bubble with her Irish sweetheart. The phone buzzed against the table, playing ‘Moment 4 Life.’ She knew who was calling.

“Looks like our girl is popular today,” Finn said, pulling himself away from Bayley and hobbling into the kitchen.

“Can you blame her,” Sami asked as he took the kettle off the stove. “She’s so damn cute.”

“So are you,” flirted Finn. Sami’s cheeks flushed pink again as he kissed Finn.

“You’re both cute,” shouted Bayley as she took her phone back into the bedroom, away from the noise of Sami getting breakfast started. She swiped to accept the FaceTime call and smiled as the other face popped up on the screen. “Good morning, Sasha, my love.”

“Good morning,” yawned Sasha, her fiery pink hair falling into her face. “I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d call you.”

“Where are you right now?”

“Bakersfield,” Sasha said groggily. “Me and Becky drove here right after Fresno. She passed out in seconds, of course.”

Sasha raised the phone slightly, showing Becky completely sprawled out across her bed. Bayley couldn’t help but laugh at the similarity her friend shared with her mentor in terms of sleep positions. “How has that been, dear?”

“Weird,” Sasha admitted as she panned the phone back over to herself. “In some ways, it feels like we used to be back when we were a team, but I never thought it would be because of… all of this…”

Bayley nodded sagely. If anyone was an expert of getting stabbed in the back, it was definitely her. She had even experienced it from Charlotte way back when. She had been the first one to call Becky to offer her condolences. Still, it made her happy to see Becky and Sasha working as a team again, even if it was an alliance of convenience and mutual enemies. They worked well together.

“I miss you, B,” Sasha said, dragging Bayley back into the moment. “I wish you’d get called up already so I could spend more time with you.”

Bayley smiled at the thought. Sasha was the newest of her relationships, which seemed to boggle everyone’s mind at first. How long did Sasha spend making fun of Bayley only to ask her out on a date between Brooklyn and the Iron Woman match. Bayley was hesitant at first, but it was ultimately Sami who had convinced her to go. “I’m not saying she’s justified in how she treated you before,” he said, “but sometimes people know that when they ask to mend bridges.”

And mend bridges they did. Sasha was still Sasha with all her drive and caustic remarks, but Bayley didn’t set out on changing that. That’s part of why she loved her. However, due to their positions, they didn’t get to spend as much time together as they wanted. Bayley was lucky if they got to spend one of Sasha’s precious days off together, but she was also lucky to have three other partners who understood that and would shift around accordingly when the time came.

Still, she knew a call up would change that balance, but that was something she couldn’t control until it happened. 

“I know,” Bayley sighed, “I miss you. And everyone else, but mostly you. I still have things to take care of here right now though.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Sasha sleepily, “So do I. And remember I ain’t just going to let you have the Divas Championship just because you’re my girlfriend, okay?”

“I would never expect you to do that. Just get that title first and don’t let anyone else have it until I get to fight you for it, okay?”

“Not even Becky?”

“Well…”

Sasha gasped playfully, but then smiled. Her groggy eyes twinkled and Bayley felt her heart skip a beat. “I love you, B. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sasha. I love you too. Now get some sleep, okay?”

“I’ll try,” yawned Sasha again. She waved at the screen and buried her head into her pillow as she ended the call. Bayley sighed and scrubbed her face. She wished Sasha was closer for Valentine’s Day. That either she was right here ready to have breakfast with her, Finn and Sami, or that she was out there fighting alongside her and Becky.

Still, she got to see all of her loves before 9 a.m. on Valentine’s Day. All things considered, she was a damn lucky girl.

Bayley walked back out to the kitchen to see Sami starting on pancakes and Finn sipping his tea, smiling at some joke she missed. When he locked eyes with her, his smile softened. Sami turned, a similar consoling smile on his face. “How was Sasha?”

“Good. Sleepy. Sharing a room with Becky, who sprawls out like Finn.”

“Didn’t teach her that one,” Finn muttered playfully before drinking a bit more of his tea. 

Still, Sami walked over to her and wrapped her in a big bear hug. “Hey, we know this long distance travel stuff with her is hard, but she loves you and we love you and we’re all here for you, okay?”

Finn stood up and hobbled over to join them. Soon, Bayley felt herself wrapped up between the two of them, feeling warm, safe, and a little less sad. “You’re our best girl, Bayley,” Finn whispered. “We can’t be Sasha, but we won’t try to be. We’ll just be us.”

Bayley’s eyes began to tear up as wrapped her arms around Finn and Sami’s torsos, squeezing them in for a hug. “You guys are making me cry over here. I love you both so much…”

“C’mon,” Sami said, breaking away from the hug first and tousling Bayley’s hair. “Let’s have breakfast and figure out what we’re doing for the rest of our day. I think Finn needs some cheering up after being cooped up with his ankle.”

It was Finn’s turn to blush. “I have no idea what you mean, Mister Zayn.”

“I think you do,” Sami said with a coy smile. 

Finn blushed more as Bayley laughed and quickly kissed the both of them on the cheeks. “Okay boys, breakfast first before we discuss what we’re going to do to Finn, okay?”

She pushed them back towards the kitchen, her smile growing on her face as the boys mockingly protested before going back to the positions they were in before and as Finn passed over a mug of his favorite Irish tea that he had saved for Bayley while she was talking with Sasha. “With honey instead, just like you like, even though it’s wrong,” mocked Finn, winking at Bayley.

“Menacing tea hipster,” she muttered with a smile as she took a sip.

“You love it,” he said, resting his head on her shoulder. Bayley wasn’t certain what was warming her up more in that moment…

Sure, Sasha was far away right now, but it was hard to be sad on Valentine’s Day or any other day when she was surrounded by this much love.

Bayley really was the luckiest girl alive.


End file.
